The present invention relates to locking devices, in particular to a locking device for preventing rotation of one component relative to another component to which it is connected.
Inappropriate unfastening or rotation of one component, such as a bayonet connection or threaded fastener, relative to another component can be very problematic. Many different ways of preventing inappropriate unfastening have been devised, which generally involve use of a locking pin or cam surface to prevent rotation of one component relative to the other. For example, it is common to use one 15 or more locking pins that are inserted into sockets in a body in which a bayonet connection or a threaded fastener is located. The locking pins are located adjacent to and arranged to abut against the bayonet connection or threaded fastener to prevent its rotation in one or both directions. A problem with such a method, is that the locking pins are only able to withstand a limited torque, typically 150 lb.f.ft (200 Nm) before failure. When a more secure locking of the bayonet connection or threaded fastener is required, it may be welded in place. However, this prevents its future removal. Furthermore, use of locking pins generally requires the bayonet connection or threaded fastener to be oriented in a particular manner in order to allow the locking pin to be located in the pre-formed socket making it awkward to lock in place.